Closer
by Hachi06
Summary: Dandy Mott siempre consigue todo lo que quiere. Incluso a su nueva sirvienta, Alex. -Lemmon-


**Dedicado a mi tata Alessandra 3 Espero que te guste! :) Te quiero, nena!**

_¿Me permites violarte?_

_¿Me permites desacreditarte?_

_¿Me permites complicarte?_

_Mi existencia es erronea y sólo tú me acercas a Dios... Quiero follarte como un animal._

**Nine Inch Nails-Closer**

-¿Por qué has entrado en mi habitación sin mi permiso? ¿No sabes que ahí tengo mis cosas?

Sinceramente, ya estaba harta de Dandy Mott. Ese niñato con cuerpo de hombre la sacaba de quicio.

-Pero querido... mientras Dora esté de vacaciones, necesitamos a alguien que limpie la casa.

Y su madre no es que le simpatizara mucho tampoco. Tan permisiva con su hijo en todo, tan... imbécil. Así estaba de mimado y parecía un puto niño pequeño... pero sí era cierto que necesitaba el trabajo y, otra cosa no, pero pagarle, le pagaban bien. Así que aguantaría lo máximo posible en esa casa y, en cuanto pudiese, se largaría.

-¡Pero a Dora la conocía, a esta no!

-"Esta" tiene nombre, cariño. Se llama Alex.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Que no vuelva a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso!

-Lo siento, señorito Mott, no volverá a pasar.- le dijo con la voz cansina, dándole la razón, para que se callara de una puta vez.

Dandy la miró de arriba a bajo, con los ojos rojizos de quién se está aguantando las ganas de llorar de la rabia, y se metió de golpe en su maldito cuarto. Ojalá se quedara allí y no saliera...

Bufó de fastidio y se quiso ir, pero Gloria la cogió de las manos, sonriéndole tan dulcemente, que hasta se olvidó que la pobre era idiota.

-Cariño, lo siento. Ya le conocerás. Dandy es algo... especial.

"Sí, y gilipollas también. Si le trataras como una persona normal..." pensó para sus adentros, pero, en vez de decirle nada, le sonrió.

-No se preocupe señora. Hasta que se acostumbre.

Gloria se tranquilizaba mientras le dieras la razón, así que volvió a su jardín y Alex volvió a sus tareas.

* * *

><p>Según pasaban los días, más incómoda se sentía en esa casa. Dandy siempre la espiaba desde detrás de una cortina o columna, mientras ella trabajaba. Nunca le hablaba, sólo se limitaba a mirarla y no sabía si odiaba más eso, o escucharle quejarse hasta por el aire que respiraba.<p>

Definitivamente, ese chico la sacaba de quicio.

"El dinero, Alex. Y, en cuanto puedas, te piras", se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Hola? ¿Señorito Mott? Soy Alex, su madre me ha dado permiso para que limpie su habitación- dijo todo lo cortésmente que pudo, picando a la puerta.<p>

-Pero te tengo que dar permiso yo.

-Bien, ¿me lo da?

-¿Limpiarás y te irás?

-Sí...

-¿Lo juras?

- ... ... Sí!- intentó sonar tranquila, pero Dandy le podía y acabó sonando borde, pero le daba igual.

Al entrar, se quedó parada. Dandy siempre se ponía de mala hostia cuando entraban sin su consentimiento, así que llegó a pensar que guardaba algo, no sé, oro, o habría robado algo... incluso, con la forma de ser de él, hasta llegó a imaginar que guardaría un cadáver, pero se rió ante aquél pensamiento. No creía que tuviese el mínimo de inteligencia como para asesinar a alguien... y menos ser tan idiota de guardarlo en su habitación. Pero ese cuarto era como cualquiera. No había nada extraño.

En fin, ya estaba dentro, limpiaría y se iría lo más rápido posible.

Dandy la miraba desde su cama y, realmente, se quedó fría ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Iba en calzoncillos y calcetines, solamente, mientras se acariciaba el torso lentamente, rozándose lo mínimo.

-L-lo siento, señorito Mott, no sabía que aún estaba sin vestir. De haberlo sabido, yo...- carraspeó. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿La Estupidez era un virus que vivía en la casa y se había contagiado?

-De haberlo sabido, qué.

-No hubiera entrado.

-¿Segura?

Se acercó a ella lentamente, casi flotando y lo peor de todo es que Alex no hizo el más mínimo ademán de apartarse o irse por donde había entrado; sino que se quedó allí, con los ojos como platos ante tal cuerpo.

En ningún momento se perdió el contacto visual, en ningún momento dejó de tragar saliva y, en ningún momento, dejó de temblar.

-Estate tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño.- Dandy se tomó la libertad de acariciarle un rizo rojo.

-Ssseñorito Mott, yo...

-Cállate.- le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó, rozándole los labios primero, como tanteando el terreno, pero no tardó en buscarle la lengua a la pelirroja, quién, alucinando, le complació sin oponer resistencia.

Oficialmente, Alex se había vuelto imbécil. Sólo tenía que apartarle de un manotazo y decirle que le daba asco, escupirle si se emvalentonaba, soltarle cuatro frescas que se moría por gritarle y largarse. Pero se rindió a la lengua de ese niño mimado, ese niño mimado que, ahora, no le parecía ni tan niño ni tan mimado.

Dandy iba a por faena, pero no se le delataba inexperiencia. No, sabía lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía. Le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, botón a botón, sin dejar de besarla, de jugar con su lengua. Alex aún no entendía cómo podía estar dejando que pasara aquéllo, pero realmente se moría de ganas de que siguiera, que la acabara de desnudar rápidamente y se la follara como un animal, en el suelo, o en esa cómoda que tenía al lado de la ventana. Pero quería hacerlo ahí y ahora.

Así que se tomó la libertad de abrazarle y ser ella quién ahora jugaba con la lengua de Dandy. Por lo visto, el moreno no se tomó nada bien que Alex tomara la iniciativa, así que, besándola con fuerza, rabia, e incluso ira, la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Le acabó arrancando literalmente la camisa, dejando a la vista un bonito sujetador negro de encaje.

-Eres guapa de verdad...- le suspiró a la pelirroja, mientras su lengua bajaba por su cuello, su clavícula... hasta el pezón izquierdo, que empezó a chupar, lamer, succionar, provocándole a Alex esos grititos ahogados que tanto le gustaba oír.

Someterla. Eso era lo que quería de ella. Que se dejara, que se rindiera a él. Alex le sacaba de quicio, siempre tan perfecta, tan formal, tan educada, tan pelirroja, tan guapa... tan mujer. Le iba a demostrar que él era superior a ella, que tenía que tratarle como merecía, como su Amo y Señor. Pero, por otra parte, le encantaba hacerla temblar de placer, así como la tenía, contra la pared, con un pecho al descubierto y frotándose contra su entrepierna.

Sin esperárselo, las manos de Alex empezaron a caminar por su torso, sudado por el ejercicio que había hecho antes, empapado, terso, perfecto. Y él la dejó hacer. Hasta que le metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos, dónde no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-Shh... No voy a hacerte daño- le susurró Alex contra su boca, mirándole con esos ojos marrones que le volvían loco.

La pelirroja empezó a frotarle con la mano, acariciándole con el pulgar la cabeza de su miembro, lubricándolo con ese escaso líquido pegajoso que dejó escapar. Su respiración empezó a ser pesada y errática, pero no tanto como cuando sintió que Alex se lo comía, ahora acariciándole con la lengua y el interior de las mejillas, embadurnándolo con saliva, resbalando en su boca. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Lametón hasta la cabeza y otra vez hacia abajo. Y así, hasta que no pudo más y la cogió de la cabeza, frenándola mientras se corría en su boca. Aunque aturdido, oyó cómo se tragó casi toda su semilla, cayendo entre sus pechos lo que no había entrado en ella.

Alex aún le limpiaba con la lengua los restos en él, cuando la cogió de los hombros y la tiró con rabia al suelo.

-¡Qué mierda te has creído!

Dandy estaba furioso. Podía ver una sombra que le asustaba en sus ojos, cuando se le puso encima. Le abrió las piernas y se puso justo encima, empezando a frotarse con su ropa interior, moviendose como si se la estuviera follando de verdad. Quiso quitarse las bragas y obligarle a hacerlo, pero el cabrón le tenía las muñecas aprisionadas en el suelo.

-Dandy, no...

-¿Quieres que pare, acaso?- su respiración volvía a ser entrecortada y su voz, ronca, pero en su cara ya no había rabia, sino placer, ganas de continuar, de querer más.

Alex no podía aguantar mucho más aquéllo, esa fricción que cada vez era más fuerte e intensa y esa cara de perturbado que ponía Dandy, sabiendo todo lo que estaba provocando en ella. Así que se agarró a sus nalgas, cuando se corrió, sintiendo cómo mojaba su ropa interior.

-Eres una mentirosa... ¡Decías que no y era que sí!- le arrancó literalmente las bragas.

-¡No...! Espera!

Pero la penetró sin miramientos, hiriéndola, quedándose un rato dentro de ella sin moverse, regocijándose del gemido de Alex, sintiendo esa calidez y esa humedad a su alrededor.

-Esto ya no es divertido.- le cogió por la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarle -Te voy a violar y no te va a gustar. -se adentró más en ella, quedando las dos pelvis perfectamente acopladas -¿De acuerdo?

Pero cuanto más se movía, Alex más gemía y más parecía gustarle. Él quería hacerle daño y estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario y eso sólo hizo que se cegara de rabia otra vez. Así que cada vez, la embestía con más fuerza.

-¡Dandy! ¡Por favor!

Ese grito no era una petición de piedad, sino, una alabanza al Cielo, por aquella maravilla que le estaba brindando. En un descuido suyo, Alex le empujó hacia un lado, sin separarse de él, y se puso encima. La pelirroja era ahora quién le tenía las muñecas atrapadas y la que no dejaba de moverse, y eso, en vez de enfadarle, le relajó y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

Los pechos de Alex subían y bajaban a la velocidad que se movía ella, que cabalgaba literlamente encima de él, con la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo círculos con la cadera, respirando a duras penas.

Dandy puso sus manos en los muslos de la pelirroja, que no tardó en acelerar, en volver a gemir como antes.

-Me voy a correr...- consiguió decir él, antes de explotar dentro de Alex, quién se paró en seco, bañándole a él también con sus fluidos.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, intentando recobrar la respiración.

Definitivamente, a Alex se le había ido la olla. Acababa de follarse a Dandy Mott, el ser que más odiaba en el mundo, pero que, sin embargo, con quien había disfrutado como con nadie lo había hecho. Se dejó caer encima de su pecho, respirando en su cuello. Para su sorpresa, Dandy empezó a acariciarle esa cascada de rizos rojos que le adornaba la cabeza y, para más sorpresa, sonrió.


End file.
